First Age
The First Age is the time when the gods entered the world, Gammara, and began creating the races, mythical creatures, servitors and lifeforms to populate the world. It ends with the Nightmare Invasion and 400 years later the Second Age begins. During this time there 56 gods. Introduction to the First Age "In the beginning, the world was dark. It was He that saw the world. He, the Father-God and Maker of Worlds. The Omni. The All. He spoke a word and the sun was born. The world knew light. The Omni began the long task of making the world. He made the moon, he forged the stars, and his breath became the atmosphere. His hand shaped the lands of the world and then he called water to it, and the seas were born. He gazed upon his creation and smiled. The world was unfinished, but it was not he that would complete it. The Omni called to his children. From the uncountable numbers of the divine came few. They would walk this world. They would shape it. Their children would live upon it, and their actions would change it forever. The Gods would unknowingly make a masterpiece. The Omni watched, and waited." Thus, the First Age began. Gods of the First Age Overgods *Crav *Gilgamesh *Hazet *Mik Hael *Mina *The Watchman *Uburra-Namall *Waverider *Zaya Major Gods *Anima *Bahamut *Dephos *Deva *Grace *Gravas *Illusia *Jassi and Jissei *Khadai *Kyuuketsu *Lily & Kyouko *Lore *Magnas *Suna *The Reasonable *The Veteran *Yojimbo Minor Gods *Bazul *Coral *Fuujin *Raijin *Sentinels *Seven-Sin Sisters *Sonia *The Babysitter *Von Trapt Demi-Gods *Gehenna-Bound **Azure Dragon **Black Turtle **Pink Hydra **Red Bird **White Tiger *Sprites Events Dawn of the World The First Age began with the gods arriving on Gammara. The gods arrived in this order: #Mina #Gilgamesh #Crav #Zaya #Hazet #Waverider #Uburra-Namall Almost immediately, they began shaping the areas that they started at as they wished. The creatures created at this time were general flora and fauna, Kitsune, Tanuki, Dragons, Dragonborn, Goliaths, Imps, Draemar, Durhian, Giant Sharks, Succubi and Incubbi, Dwarves, Fishfolk, and Undine. As she arrived, Mina began by creating plains, life to go along with it, and then her mythical creatures. Next was Gilgamesh, who after creating his Dragons and races sowed his lands with food and water for them as he spread conflict and raised Gilgamesh the Second from among the Dragonborn as his first hero to lead the builders of what would become Eternus. Third was Crav, who began by reforming the land in his territory to create a mountain in the center with desert on one side and forests on the other, the base of what would become Alabastra. After the Craftsman, Zaya descended upon the world and landed on the islands to the west, the Five Isles, forming swamps and the appropriate life for that terrain, including crows. After some minor thought, Mina uses some more of her power to form the third race on the world, the Imps, to build up her area of the world, the future Môsôoriku. As she does so, Hazet made his appearance in the world, south of Môsôoriku, north of the Five Isles, covering his lands with tall waving grass and creating the Draemar to build his lands up, starting with a walled city that would later become the capital of the Old Empire. Simultaneously, Crav finally decided to make his race, the Durhians from clay to spread across his lands and craft. As the Durhians spread out, Crav decided to journey and entered the area that Mina was in, admiring the design of her Imps as he does so. This was when Waverider chose to come. And enter she did with a splash! Her first creations in this newlyborn world were general sea-life and the intelligent Giant Sharks before going around to survey her domain. As Crav wandered around, Mina took notice of him and struck up a short conversation with him before being distracted as Waverider neared her lands. It would be these first meetings of the Gods that would result in Mina and Waverider being enemies and Crav being friendly to all other Gods. However, a peace was made as Mina agreed not to create any sea-based youkai and keep her water-based ones out of the seas. As the drama went on, Zaya created for herself the first Divine Artifact on Grammara. After her encounter with Waverider, Mina took the time to create yet another race, the Succubi and Incubbi, giving them the power to create illusions as they wished. As she does so, Crav formed the first religion of Gammara among the Durhians and Hazet created Dwarves to speed up the construction of his empire as it had slowed due to the Draemar not being highly skilled at it. As the building of nations begins, Uburra-Namall descended upon the world and claimed the western-most lands that would later become Boquabia. She formed the lands, creating everything from mountains and hills to plains and forests as well as lakes with crystalline water for her future races, before crying out, "THIS IS MINE! I MADE IT FOR MYSELF!" While the Goddess of Beauty crowed in joy, Zaya formed yet another race on Grammara, the Fishfolk and Crav created the first easily noticeable sacred spot on the young world as the Durhians spread, a giant replica statue of himself with an altar at the top of a mountain. At this time, Waverider was troubled that her seas were not safe enough and to protect them, created the first Servitors, the Undine. During this time, Gilgamesh formed mountains across his lands, split the Dragonborn into several tribes warring against one another and raised a hero among the Goliaths, Lo-Kag, all before creating the first plane, the Plane of Heroes. As this is finished, Gilgamesh had his Dragonborn build boats so as to find and explore other lands. However, the Undine quickly find and massacre the unfortunate Dragonborn. The Watchman's Power The second wave of gods entering the world at this time: *The Watchman *Mik Hael Gods created by others at this time: *Bazul During this time these creatures were created: Architects, Endreakians, Graeciourum, Watchers, Steel Giants, Genasi, and Shardmind. As the Dragonborn met their fate at sea, the Watchman made his appearance on Gilgamesh's land, inquiring as to why he favored the Dragonborn over the Goliaths before taking notice of the slaughter in the seas and roaring for an answer for the deaths. As he did so, Gilgamesh requested the presence of the creator of the Undine to make their appearance and Mina noted the slaughter of the Dragonborn and flies to Gilgamesh's lands in order to find out who made the Dragonborn themselves. Meanwhile, the Watchman debated philosophy with Gilgamesh as he pulled an Undine out of the water, questioning its actions in destroying the boats. As he does so, a Giant Shark popped out of the ocean and told the Watchman, "You'll do no good to talk to her. Undines are frighteningly stupid." In the ensuing conversation, the Giant Shark agreed to take the Watchman and Gilgamesh to where Waverider was questioning several Undine. The Watchman began his conversation with Waverider by asking for justification for the slaughter of the Dragonborn. In response, Waverider gave an answer of slight rage at having to justify herself. At this time, Crav, bored with nothing to do, built for himself the Architects to help himself with crafting. Meanwhile, the Watchman debates philosophy yet again, only this time with Waverider as Gilgamesh threatened to wage war with Waverider over his dead Dragonborn unless he recieved reparations of some kind. As Waverider began to enter a state of sea-tossing rage, the Giant Shark, Bazul, informed her that she was outnumbered and calming down, she asks to know what type of reparations. When asked to give freedom to others upon her seas, Waverider screams out loud and makes Bazul into a god, telling him to make any agreement necessary to keep the Watchman and Gilgamesh away from her. After she leaves, Bazul makes an agreement with the Watchman that when any ship enters the Northern Seas they would hear the Undine sing, as well any ship that throws bloody meat into the sea would be protected by a Giant Shark until they leave and in exchange, the Watchman agreed to make the Giant Sharks capable of growing two legs to walk upon the land should the need ever arise. He also makes an agreement with Gilgamesh to create finer boats than the ones that were lost and deliver them within one cycle of the moon. Meanwhile, Zaya and Uburra-Namall had their fun watching the drama of the situation. As Gilgamesh returned, he found Mina awaiting him to inquire into talk of whether he had met other gods beyond the two of them and they exchanged their knowledge before flying off so that Gilgamesh could view Mina's lands just as she had viewed his. Meanwhile, the Watchman watched the Durhians and requested a meeting with Crav at his mountain top altar. It was at this moment that the God of Chaos, Mik Hael, descended upon Gammara, the last of the Overgods to do so. Landing upon the second of the northern continents, what would later become the Forbidden Island, Mik Hael created a giant tree, forming the Endreakians from droplets of water from the tree's branches and Graeciourum from the shadows of the land. As he finished, he sent them off to explore the world and left to survey Gammara himself. At this time, the Watchman and Crav conversed, speaking of the work that the Durhians had accomplished so far as Mina and Gilgamesh return to find that the Imps, Succubi and Incubi had managed to build a small village, which surprised Gilgamesh, who had already assumed that they would be destructive, most likely a side effect of having the domain of Conflict. After a month, the Fishfolk had built themselves many nets and boats, often presenting Zaya with regular offerings of food and fish, the Great Sharks arrived in Gilgamesh's lands with the powerful ships as had been promised, and the Old Empire flourished. The Capital City had a giant pyramid-temple within and in response to the unsettled feelings of the Dwarves and Draemar, Hazet formed a great wall to the north that would prevent Mina's creations from crossing it. Gilgamesh returned to his lands, finding the ships awaiting him and released sea-life to fight the Giant Sharks so that they would have a feast, before releasing a wave of Heroism to inspire all the races of the world for a day. As the wave passed her lands, Mina formed the first of her planes, the Plane of Gehenna, future home of the Gehenna-Bound. During this time, the Watchman had been living amongst the Durhians after explaining his entire past to Crav. Upon a whim, the Watchman forms the Watchers to hunt down injustice of all kinds wherever it may lie. Deciding to retire from Gammara until his presence was needed once more, Crav created for himself the World of Crafting, a plane that would make any artisan shed tears in joy. After making his Watchers, the Watchman came up with the thought that he needed to form a philosophy, creating masks that rained down upon the world with a message. The message was: As each god found the masks, their reactions varied. Gilgamesh's response was to inspire the Goliaths into taking slaves from skirmishes won against the Dragonborn. Waverider responded with a small storm near Mina's lands as Bazul was beseiged to read the message aloud to the Undine, confusing them even further until he told them they had a friend and to go back to work. Zaya blew the masks away, preventing them from being seen by her Fishfolk. The greatest response was in the Old Empire however, where the masks caused dissension among the lower classes, leading to imprisonment of the dissenters by police newly created by Hazet, Steel Giants. Order, however, was restored in time. Months after the masks rained down, the Durhians began to spread across the world in well-made boats and hot-air balloons. As they did so, the Watchman left Crav's lands, giving him a machine for his races to use in the future: the Printing Press. In exchange for the printing press, Crav agreed to the Watchman's request of spreading the idea of the freedom of the press among all the world. Meanwhile, Uburra-Namall finally woke up and decided she was bored as Gilgamesh took his boats and traveled south to end up on Crav's lands, roaring out for the owner of the land to show himself, before being asked by Crav to speak quietly so as to not disturb the Durhians. The two spoke shortly of their lands with one another before Gilgamesh requested an alliance and offered to create a hero for Crav, under Crav's control of course. Crav accepted and the two decided to create a bridge to connect their lands for all time. After that, in order to boast, Gilgamesh formed a giant mountain in the center of his lands with a portal to a new plane, the Plane of the Genasi. In addition, he made his first Divine Artifact, the Well of Eternity, which overflowed with pure mana. As well, to guard the Well of Eternity, Gilgamesh formed two races, the Genasi and the Shardmind, before Crav took his leave to work on other projects. Meanwhile, Mik Hale decided that the world sickened him and rather than leave, created a giant living crystal before pulling off two pieces to make himself a pair of longswords and ordering the Endreakians and Graeciourum to explore the world, but not long after leaving their lands, the Endreakians soon hear the warning song of the Undine. Upon leaving Crav's lands, the Watchman decided to visit the one spot his masks had not fallen, starting up a conversation with Zaya about why his masks had not fallen on the Five Isles. The answer that Zaya gave was simple: It had been Waverider who had been blustering about and sulking for a while. The two then entered into an agreement, the Watchman would investigate the matter of Hazet and Zaya would spread The Message to her Fishfolk. Not long after arriving on Hazet's turf, the Watchman found one of his Watchers held in the grip of a Steel Giant and quickly freed it before granting sentience to every Steel Giant and filling its mind with thoughts and questions. As the miracle reached every single one of the Steel Giants, they freed all of the Dwarves and Draemar in the prisons, lead them to the Demonwall and began the loose nation of cities that would become known as the Free Cities. As his people left him, Hazet fell to the ground mentally broken and spiraled down into madness... Only to have the Watchman, appear before him and tell him that he was the one at fault for his people leaving him because he had imprisoned them. The Watchman then takes his leave after asking why Hazet had done what he had done and recieving a nonintelligible response. He then questions whether or not what he had done was right, stripping a God of their domain before telling his Watchers to keep an eye on Hazet, the new Free Cities, and Zaya. The Watchman then flies over to Uburra-Namall's lands and lies down to sleep in the grass. Hazet and Waverider's Rage and Gilgamesh's Power New Gods created at this time: *Coral *Dephos As the events wound to a finish in the Old Empire, Gilgamesh sent out a few Dragonborn to aid in helping solve conflicts in Crav's lands, Mina took the time to make her Sacred Treasures, one of which would never actually be used, and Bazul braved the wrath of his mistress in order to have an Undine, Coral, be made into the Goddess of Undine. Meanwhile, the Endreakians in the Northern Sea are ripped to pieces before reforming into a giant sea serpent as Mik Hael forms a land bridge to Mina's lands and creates Dephos, the Goddess of Creation and Destruction. As the drama ensues in the Northern Sea, Gilgamesh names a hero among each of his races and forms the Council of Heroes to guide them. Mik Hael then flies over to where the sea serpent is and calms it down before using it to 'sail' to where Mina's lands lie as crowds of Undine watch, summoning Coral to deal with the intruder. Up to page 10 Insert Description of everything up until the Nightmare Invasion. Tournament Nightmare Invasion Aftermath of the Nightmare Invasion End of the First Age Insert summary of meeting between the gods after Nightmare Invasion. As the gods went through the process of their meeting, The Reasonable finally woke up to find himself in a room of stuffed toys with The Babysitter. Meanwhile out in the desert, Two Gods Sitting undergoes a process to create a new creature. As the meeting between the gods wound up, Crav revealed the biggest surprise that none expected: a new Moon. This gift to the world was met with cheers by many mortals and tears of joy from several of the gods. And so the first age came to a conslusion with Crav's unveiling of the new moon. Category:History